


The Talk

by MaJimFanFics



Category: American Actor RPF, Big Bang Theory, Big Bang Theory RPF, Jim Parsons - Fandom, The Big Bang Theory (TV), majim, mayim bialik - Fandom
Genre: Amy Farrah Fowler - Freeform, F/M, Jim Parsons x Mayim Bialik, Jim x Mayim, Majim - Freeform, Mayim Bialik x Jim Parsons, Mayim x Jim, Sheldon Cooper - Freeform, the big bang theory - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4911163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaJimFanFics/pseuds/MaJimFanFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim realized that Mayim actually has a crush on him and he was certain that he was feeling the same way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Talk

Mayim was browsing her phone looking at her photos with Jim and blushing as she makes a collage of their selfies until he entered the room. She was so surprised and almost dropped her phone. “What?” Jim asked and laughed. “What what?” She asked back. “Are you watching porn or something?” He joked. “What? No! Of course not..” She denied then she couldn’t think of any better excuse. “…or maybe I was then you came!” She said. Jim laughed and closed the door. “What brought you here?” She asked. “I can’t fix this necktie I thought you know how to do this.” He shared and walked closer to him. She helped Jim to fix his necktie before he gets on stage.

“Jim, what time will you be going home?” She asked before he went out of the door. “Oh, uhm, around four?” He replied shortly. Mayim checked the time, it was almost 2pm and she was already done and off. “Should I wait for you so we can go home together?” She asked. “Uhhh. Sure. It’s up to you.” He replied and immediately left.

Mayim waited for about three hours for the shoot was a bit delayed. She patiently read ebooks and browsed the web while waiting for Jim to finish all his scenes. She even fell asleep for a while.

“Mayim. Hey.” Jim solemnly woke her up. “I’m through, let’s get you home.” He told her. She fixed herself until she was fully conscious. He was ready to go and they walked to the subway.

On their way home, Jim invited Mayim to watch his broadway play on Thursday next week. Unfortunately, Mayim recalled that she would be in Israel on Saturday until Thursday and she wasn’t sure what time on Thursday will she arrive back.

“Oh, I’m not sure what time on Thursday will I be back? What time will the play be?” She asked.

“Really? It starts at 7pm. I really hope you can come, that would be the last show.” Jim informed her. She felt bad because the chance that she can make it there seems to be small. “Anyway, I’ll try my best to be there.” She said even if she was uncertain.

Days had passed and Jim’s last broadway show came. It was 6:30 already and Jim still haven’t received any messages from Mayim.

Are you still coming?

Jim texted her as he was no longer hoping she could make it.

It’s okay if you can’t make it. I understand.

He texted her again and placed his phone on his drawer and prepared to go on stage already. After a few minutes he went on stage already to introduce and greet the audience. After then, they all got ready to start the play.

Mayim arrived at the airport around 6:30pm. She gave her stuffs to Heather and asked her a favor if she can bring it to her place because she’ll be running to the broadway play of Jim right away and luckily, Heather was all free and so she took over her things. “Take care, Mayim!” She shouted as she ran away to the cab stop. “Thank you!” She shouted back and rode the cab immediately.

The theater was just a few minutes away from the airport and so she was able to arrive around 7:10pm. She immediately took a sit and watched. Jim wasn’t on the current scene and so she patiently waited. Next then, Jim came up on stage and her eyes brightened upon seeing him. She waved at him and he saw her. He felt happy to see her there but he resumed saying his lines and acting until the end.

As the show was over, Mayim went backstage to congratulate him. She squealed upon seeing him. “You were so great! Congratulations!” She told him and gave him a big hug. “I’m so glad you made it!” He replied. “Of course! Anything for you!” She said.

Soon then, they went to the dining area backstage to gather and eat foods to celebrate for the success of their last show. Jim invited Mayim in. As they were eating, Mayim excused herself to answer a call and went back to her seat beside Jim afterwards. “Who was that?” He asked. “It’s my friend. He’s inviting me to his talk at UCLA this weekend.” She shared. “Oh. Good, I thought you are having an affair. You’re only for me.” He joked and she snorted. “Only uh.. for you? Wha… What?” She laughed. “Yeah.” He replied and raised his eyebrows. She snorted again. “Anyway, do you wanna come with me… To the… Talk? His talk.” She invited him and he gladly accepted.

-

Jim and Mayim went together to the talk a bit earlier before the call time and Mayim prepared herself for the introduction of her friend for she will be the one introducing her to the crowd. Soon after she introduced Dr. Hendricks to the crowd, she took a seat beside the stage with the other staffs of the university as Dr. Hendricks began his talk. Jim was in the front row and listened to his talk all throughout. He began to get a bit bored during the talk for he wasn’t a huge fan of academic talks when suddenly, Dr. Hendricks started talking about determining if someone has a crush on you or loves you. He seemed to get Jim’s attention with the topic.

“You know when someone stammers when someone teases them to you? Or when they give time to be with you no matter how tight their schedules are? That person probably has a crush on you. But! But… When it lasts longer than three months, they say it’s not longer a crush. It’s love already. Well. That is true actually. It is highly possible that a crush can turn into love if it lasts longer than usual because…” Dr. Hendricks lectured and shared.

As Jim was listening, he began to recall his moments with Mayim and how she stutters whenever he jokes about how he likes her, how she blushes when he compliments her, how she ran from the airport to the theater just to see his show, how she patiently waits for him for them to go home together and how supportive she was to him from the very beginning. He smiled unconsciously as he recalled. He felt a certain emotion of happiness in his chest upon thinking about her and it made him feel so satisfied. His world seemed to have slowed down as he looked at her at the side of the stage from the audience. The time seemed to have stopped as he gazed at her. After a few moments, Dr. Hendricks speech was over. Everyone stood up and applauded him.

Jim kept his sight on her as she stood up and applauded Dr. Hendricks. Suddenly, she looked back at him and a soft smile slowly grew on her lips. He appreciated every part of her that very moment. He smiled back at her as well as he felt like floating in fascination.

Wow. She fills my heart with so much love and I need to pour it all down on her.

-

Backstage, while the other speakers were giving their speeches, Mayim  
And Dr. Hendricks had a short deep conversation when she started to confide and ask for his advice.

“Only you can tell if it’s worth to push through those feelings or not, Mayim.” Dr. Hendricks told her. “Yeah. Right. It’s highly impossible that he would like me. He was just joking about liking me all the time, I shouldn’t have put any meaning on it.” She replied. “Are you sure about that?” He asked. “Yeah. I should probably start moving on or something like that.” She faked a giggle.

The event finished around 5pm, Jim came to Mayim right after the last talk. “What time will you be going home? Let’s go home together.” Jim asked. “Oh no. No. No need to wait for me. I might go home late. You can go home now. Thank you for coming. I really appreciate it.” She smiled and hugged him. “Uh. No.” He uttered startling her a bit.

“I’ll wait for you.” He continued. “No, I might go home around eight or nine. I don’t want you to wait that long. You can go now.” She replied. “No. I insist. I’ll wait for you at the lobby, okay?” He insisted making her a bit stunned with his persistence. “Uh… Okay?” She failed to reply any further.

Mayim socialized and talked to the other speakers and staffs. Then around 8pm and then each of them started to go but Mayim insisted on going earlier than eight for she didn’t want Jim to wait for so long.

She walked out of the hall and went to the lobby and looked for Jim. “Hey.” She called him. “Hey!” He stood up from his seat and walked closer to her. “Let’s go.” She said and they went home together.

As they were walking towards his car, they began to talk about random necessary things. “I actually hate taking cabs.” She shared randomly. “Yeah, I know that. But… I never knew the reason why.” He replied. “Well. I don’t know. I feel like they drive too fast or they drive too slow, it just never works for me and I don’t really like other people driving for me.” She explained. “Well unless they are my family… Or husband? Or boyfriend? Best friend.” She added. He giggled. “But I am about to drive you home right now.” He pointed out. “Yeah. You’re kind of… My best friend.” She smiled and sighed. “Meh. I prefer if I am your boyfriend.” He sounded joking. She snorted and giggled but then it faded as she remembered what she and Dr. Hendricks talked about a while back. “What’s that? Why? Don’t you have a crush on me? Don’t you think I’m cute?” Jim asked jokingly. “Crush…You… Cu..te… What.. On you?” She stammered as he joked. “Don’t you like me?” He asked. “No! Of course not! Gross!” She laughed. He stopped walking and faced her. “How dare you.” He said jokingly. She stopped walking as well. “Really. No. Just… Keep walking you.” She told him and giggled but he stopped her. “Really? You don’t like me?” He asked again and extended his arms blocking her way. She snorted again. “You know what? It’s getting late. Come on.” She laughed.

“Answer me first.” He naughtily insisted. “No. So come on.” She replied shortly and attempted to keep walking but he held her shoulders and made her to a full stop.

“Look me in the eye and tell me that you don’t like me.” He ordered her. Her smiled faded a bit. “I don’t like you, come on.” She said hesitantly as her eyes moved away from him. “Say it again. She took a deep breathe and looked at him. “I…” She attempted but her eyes kept moving away. “Eyes on me.” He reminded her.

As they were staring at each other, Jim asked her again to answer his question. “Say it.” He said. “I…” She can hardly continue. “I…” He mimicked her.

“I… Uhm…” She repeated.  
“I like you.” He continued her statement startling her.

“What?” She uttered in surprise of what he said. He just gazed on her and didn’t reply. She looked away first. “I mean…” She snorted. “What am I sayin-”

“No. I really like you, Mayim.” He cuts her in.  
“Nice try, Jim. Enough for jokes now.” She retorted and continued walking.

“I love you.” Jim bellowed from behind. Mayim had a second thought in taking it seriously and so she took a deep breathe before turning back to him but before she was even able to speak he spoke first.

“I’m serious, Mayim.” He spoke. She clearly heard the seriousness in his voice. “You are?” She slowly gave in. He remained silent and just looked at her and walked closer to her. She remained still. He slowly held her hands and looked upon her eyes.

“Yeah. I love you.” He said it once again making her feel stoned.

“So… What do you say?” He asked and stroked her hand with his thumbs.

Her breaths started to become heavier and heavier and tears pf joy began to slowly swarm her eyes. She failed to reply but instead, he hugged him and he embraced her tighter with his arms. He kissed her head as she was burying her face on his chest torn between blushing, crying and laughing.

“You’re so mean. I can’t stop crying. I hate you.” She complained and laughed at herself. “But you love me too.” He pointed out. “Right? Right?” He said and withdrew her face from his chest. She was smiling and blushing while crying. “Yes! What the hell.” She replied and hugged him again. “I hope yes would also be the answer when I ask you if I can be your… Boyfriend?” He said. She slowly withdrew herself from his chest by herself and looked up to him. He smiled waiting for her answer. “Do I have to answer that now?” She asked.

“I hope? Only if the answer is…”  
“Yes.” She cuts him in.

“Yes?!” Jim repeated her and sounded so astounded. She nodded and smiled at him. Jim didn’t see it all coming. He knew he loves her, he knew she loves her too, they were okay with each other and now she’s his girlfriend. It was too much.

“Fuck. No way!” He swore in happiness. “Sorry for my words.” He apologized right away. “But holy…” He continued.

“She said yes. She’s my girlfriend.” Jim said to random strangers, he couldn’t contain himself. “Stop.” Mayim blushed with how proud he was and embraced him tightly to stop him.

“I love you.” He said and cupped her face.

“I love you too.” She squealed and blushed for she had a huge crush on him ever since.

“What?” He said. “I love you too.” She repeated in a high pitch. “I can’t hear you. Say it again.” He teased. “What?” She laughed. “I said I love you too you piece of shit.” She said finding it hard to conceal her feels. He blushed and hugged her.

“I love you so much.”


End file.
